


被关进不说话就出不去的房间

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp:结那由练手短打。梗来源：毫无交流的sol3、某位yhm太太的脑洞有一点点结莲成分。大三角扭起来了。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Asahi Nayuta
Kudos: 1





	被关进不说话就出不去的房间

**Author's Note:**

> cp:结那由
> 
> 练手短打。  
> 梗来源：毫无交流的sol3、某位yhm太太的脑洞  
> 有一点点结莲成分。大三角扭起来了。

那由多深感自己倒霉透顶，前几天刚和七星莲一起被关进不完成拼图就不能出去的房间，今天一睁眼就到了另一个全封闭的陌生房间，墙上的LED屏显示着几个大字“不说话就出不去”。如果只是某个陌生人，那由多也并没有丧失基本的交流能力，偏偏是结人一脸苦闷地看着他。

他们已经自动分手了，那由多实在没什么好说的。

还不如来写新歌。那由多这么想着，面前便依次出现了玻璃面的桌子、铁艺高腿椅、白纸和笔，虽然看上去和以前结人公寓的那套有点相似但也无妨。那由多拉开椅子坐下，左手边顿时显现了一杯黎明咖啡。味道很正宗，比结人泡的不知好多少倍。

那由多总是把现时的心情和思绪都写进歌里，所有人听了以后都会明白他在想什么，他也无须多加解释，但是结人就听不懂。结人也写歌，他喜欢小情小调，热衷于如嫩草般柔弱的感伤和风吹即散的薄雾般的心碎，那由多对此嗤之以鼻，这种音乐根本无法震响人心。

那由多写下，让我来涂满这柔弱的心碎之歌。

他曾经以为他和结人是一类人，他们都是不被父亲认可的人，因为找到了同伴的感觉所以他才和结人交往，到底哪里有错，做出最好的音乐让质疑声闭嘴哪里不对。结人想的却是窝在小房间里盖着一床毯子握住手。

我不会停在这里。

结人，你为什么不追上我，为什么只有你没有拿出觉悟。

他咬断舌头都不会问的，更何况是现在。他们都做出了自己的选择，走向了各自的命运，就像两颗行星平行相交最终又滑进自己的轨道。

最后还是结人先开口，“我们Argonavis的主唱很厉害吧。”结人羞涩的表情就像当初向朋友介绍自己一样。

那由多低低地说，“像七星莲那种歌手要多少有多少，我会击溃他的。”

门应声而开。那由多抹去心里不合时宜的惋惜，抱着作品草稿头也不回地走了。

Fin


End file.
